Nuestro Hogar
by Lena-kun
Summary: No tienen ningún lugar al que ir" "No tenemos hogar al que regresar" "Porque quemamos nuestra casa para no volver atrás" ... Y porque aún existe un sitio que merece el nombre de "Hogar" y un edificio que se puede llamar "Casa" Tributo al hogar oneshoot


¡Oe! Mi primer fic en este fandom (y espero que no sea el último, de verdad). Si algo he podido sacar en claro de FMA es que tiene tirón para MUCHOS fics.

Este fic tenía ganas de hacerlo. El hecho de "vamos a quemar nuestra casa" me llamó mucho la atención y me hizo pensar "¿Cómo sería no tener un hogar?" Sentí lástima por ellos, por no tener lugar al que volver… hasta que vi el capítulo "El hogar en el que la familia espera".

Más claro agua. Son unos idiotas por no comprender lo que tienen. Y por pensar que no existe otra casa, cuando la tienen en frente de sus narices…

**Advertencias**: Ninguna. No pairing, es todo reflexión y mucha metáfora. Sobre todo con el final.  
**Disclaimer**: No, no. Darle las gracias a vuestro Dios/Personaje de anime porque Hagaren no me pertenezca… y seguir rezando por si acaso xD.

* * *

**  
Nuestro Hogar**

Se notaba que estaban llegando a un punto doloroso. El sendero se volvía más pesado de recorrer y ellos callaban solemnes ante el ataque de sus fantasmas del pasado.  
Fantasmas que se teñían del rojo de su sangre derramada, hacía ya años, en aquel solar ennegrecido.  
Fantasmas que también se volvían negros como las cenizas que aún persistían en la tierra, o como el carbón de la corteza del árbol que alguna vez había resguardado lo que ellos, en algún momento, pudieron llamar hogar.

**Porque, según su filosofía, a ellos ya no les quedaba ningún hogar al que regresar.**

Como siempre, el sonido de sus pasos precedió al silencio en esa obligatoria parada de rigor frente a los escombros de su antigua casa. Ni siquiera sabían porque se paraban cada vez que volvían, abriendo viejas heridas, recordando momentos que eran mejor olvidar. Eran escombros y tierra requemada lo que observaban, no su casa de dos plantas, no a su madre esperándolos con la promesa de un nuevo día sin errores que cargar a sus espaldas, no a un hogar al que volver.

"_Ellos no tienen ningún lugar al que ir"_

Fuerte, pero cierto. Eran vagabundos en su propia tierra por su propia estupidez. No tenían lugar en el que caer. Por eso ellos no podían hacerlo, por eso él no podía caer. Por eso ellos no debían necesitar un hogar en el que poder hacerlo. Porque Edward sabía que si caían, no volverían a levantarse.

Intentó continuar hacia delante, pues nunca se detenía más que lo necesario. Pero su hermano no se movió.

-¿Al? –paró y se giró extrañado- ¿Qué pasa? Tenemos que llegar cuanto antes. No es que me apetezca encontrarme cara a cara con la llave inglesa de Winry, pero mi pierna…

-¿Realmente es así? –murmuró el pequeño, callando al mayor- ¿Realmente no hay ningún lugar al que podamos volver? Nii-san, eso es muy, muy triste…

Edward suspiró. Achaques de conciencia, eran típicos. Sobre todo respecto a este tema. Él lo sabía, los tenía cada vez que observaba a su hermano, cada vez que _se observaba_ a si mismo.

-Ya sabes porque lo hicimos, no te comas la cabeza.

Claro que Alphonse sabía porque lo hicieron.

"_Quemamos nuestro hogar para no tener un lugar al que regresar si decidíamos volvernos atrás. De esta forma, nos aseguramos el no abandonar"_

Tener un hogar es algo muy bonito que te llena de felicidad y ellos no estaban hechos para ser felices.  
Tropieza, pierde, sufre, y vuelve a levantarte.  
Y, por supuesto, nunca mires atrás, nunca vuelvas atrás.  
Tener un hogar significaba eso ¿No? Una pequeña puerta permanente hacia el pasado que poder cruzar cuando las cosas se volviesen demasiado feas.

Y podrían cruzarla. 

Porque la carne era débil y ellos lo sabían por experiencia. Y quizá, si ellos tuviesen la opción de volver, si ellos supieran que _podrían_ hacerlo, volverían.

-Es mejor así –concluyó el rubio, girándose y continuando. Porque él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso pasara. No mientras tuviese una condena que pagar y una promesa que cumplir. No mientras su hermano estuviese condenado a una existencia que no se pudiera considerar completamente humana.

-Nii-san… -nuevamente la voz de su hermano "pequeño" le obligó a pararse. Con un suspiro frustrado, cojeando levemente, se volvió hacía la armadura.

-¿Podríamos hablar lo que fuese de camino a…?

-¿Qué es exactamente un hogar?

Ugh, entramos en terreno blando. Hoy Alphonse estaba especialmente sensible.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso a que viene ahora? –Edward empezaba a pensar que habría sido mejor no pararse- Un hogar es una edificación donde reside la gente… o algo así, creo –intentó explicar como pudo. Realmente, le incomodaban ese tipo de preguntas. No es que nunca se las hiciera, sino que no sabía como responder. Observó la cabeza gacha de su hermano y se desesperó- Nosotros vamos de un lugar a otro, no podemos tener una casa fija a la que volver porque solo sería un estorbo para nuestra misión ¿Lo entiendes? –silencio- ¡Creí que ya lo sabías! ¡Creí que lo comprendías cuando decidimos quemar nuestra casa! –explicó gesticulando exageradamente y señalando al solar vacío.

-Lo siento –murmuró tímidamente el chico. El rubio solo suspiró- es solo que… he estado pensando mucho sobre eso últimamente… tú… ¿Tú también piensas sobre esto?

Edward dudó un segundo

-No. No hay nada que pensar –sentenció comenzando a andar. Esta vez Alphonse sí le siguió.

Evidentemente, él había mentido. Su mente siempre estaba atascada en algún lugar del pasado, sus ojos siempre posados en aquella inscripción del reloj y su conciencia siempre retorciéndose de dolor porque no dejaba de repetirle que todo era su culpa. Él destruyó la vida de Al, su presente y su futuro. Él le dejo sin cuerpo y sin hogar. Claro que pensaba en ello, porque él mismo se había asegurado de que nunca lo iba a olvidar, llevando siempre encima ese grabado. Pensaba en ello cada segundo que marcaba el contenedor de la fecha en la que terminó su infancia y empezó su viaje.

La armadura miró a su hermano, su cara completamente seria y ceñuda y su leve cojeo, el cual se iba agravando gracias a la testaruda decisión de no necesitar ayuda para caminar. Testarudo hasta para eso… cabezota, incluso en el delicado tema de su casa. Un tema sobre el que Edward parecía no tener ninguna duda...

... y un tema sobre el que Alphonse había comenzado a dudar.

Había comenzado a dudar de que realmente no tuvieran ningún sitio.

_¿En verdad no tenemos nada más que recuerdos pasados por fuego?_

Evidentemente, su casa se había quemado, _la habían_ quemado. Y él lo había presenciado absolutamente todo, sintiendo que una parte de él se reducía a escombros junto con el solar que los había visto crecer junto a su madre y sin ella.

_¿Seguro que las cosas son así?_

Pero ellos quemaron ladrillo y madera y ellos únicamente veían astillas y trozos de material que en su época fueron vigas y cimientos sobre los que se sostenía lo que alguna vez ellos pudieron llamar "hogar".  
Y un hogar (según su pensamiento "no-tan-científico" como el de su hermano) era algo más que planos de arquitecto y cemento.

_¿Y si fuese diferente? _

Era el calor del fuego en una chimenea, era risas y alegría, era un lugar de protección y seguridad, un lugar en el que poder olvidarte de todo y descansar, un lugar cálido y especial.  
Y mientras recorrían el rural camino cada vez con más dificultad por la creciente oscuridad, Alphonse vio la parpadeante luz de la linterna del taller Rockbell.

_¿Y si aún existiese un lugar al que pudiéramos llamar _hogar_?_

Sonrió.

-¿Lo ves? –murmuró alcanzando a su hermano, que se había quedado congelado, admirando la luz proveniente del segundo piso de la casa- Un hogar no es un edificio. Un hogar no lo forma el ladrillo. _**¿Realmente piensas que no hay lugar al que regresar?**_

-¡Menos mal! –resonó un chillido ya muy característico de ese paisaje- ¡Creía que os habían secuestrado! –gritó Winry, mientras salía de la casa aún con la luz de la linterna parpadeando en su mano- ¡Y encima te has vuelto a cargar el automail! ¡La próxima vez te mando de un golpe a la tumba, enano!

-¿¡A QUIÉN HAS LLAMADO TAN ENANO QUE NO PUEDES NI VERLO A UN PALMO DE DISTANCIA!? ¿¡EH!? –gruñó Edward mientras avanzaba decidido hasta Winry antes de que su automail fallase definitivamente y se diese de bruces contra el suelo- ¡Mierda! –se miró con disgusto la pierna falsa, que se mantenía inmóvil.

-¿Estas bien, nii-san? –gritó Alphonse, acercándose a su hermano.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No puedo levantarme! -gimió, pataleando con su única pierna de carne- Me siento inútil.

-Lo eres ¡Dijiste que estarías a las ocho y son las diez! –protestó ella, acercándose mientras tiraba la linterna a un lado y le tendía la mano- pero al menos habéis regresado a casa.  
Edward frunció el ceño, mirando la mano extendida enfrente suya.

_Regresar… a casa.  
_  
Que fácil parecía pronunciar esa palabra. Quedaba realmente bien.

-¡No pongas esa cara! –exclamó Winry, cansada de mantener el brazo en esa posición- ¡Te aseguro que pronto te haré tu nueva pierna! ¡Una pierna para que puedas levantarte, erguirte y caminar! ¿Verdad? Así serás un poco menos inútil –bromeó- Y entonces podréis continuar vuestro viaje sin interrupciones, mientras no os volváis a cargar el automail, claro.

Para poder levantarse, erguirse y caminar…

_Habéis regresado a casa._

Porque un hogar no era un lugar donde caer, no era un peligro constante de abandono de todo cuanto habían avanzado, era un lugar donde descansar para poder continuar el camino.

Porque esas cuatro paredes contenían lo más cercano a una familia que ambos podían recordar con nitidez.

Porque se merecían una breve pausa en la vida, y porque ellos no dejarían que se convirtiese en nada más. Porque tenían la suficiente fuerza de voluntad de mirar al futuro y no estancarse en un lugar.

Porque volver a su hogar era lo que le proporcionaba a Edward piernas para poder perseguir a su objetivo y brazos para agarrarlo, era lo que le proporcionaba a Alphonse ánimos para moverse por si mismo detrás de su meta.

Porque una casa no eran cadenas que te atan, era un grito de aliento para continuar.

- ¿Estamos en casa? –preguntó Alphonse, volviéndose hacía Edward. La chica frunció el ceño, sin saber a que se refería.

-… Claro –contestó simplemente el mayor con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras le daba la mano a Winry, apretándola con fuerza cuando tiró de él, consiguiendo elevarle. Actuando como punto de apoyo para que él pudiese avanzar.  
Formando parte de su hogar, estando siempre en su casa.

Era cierto.  
_Porque, al fin y al cabo, tienen un hogar desde el que poder levantarse y andar, siempre hacia delante._

* * *

N.A.

Típico sello de identidad. N.A antes y después del fic xD.  
¿Veis? Mucha metáfora, mucha floritura y al final se chafa el final (redundancia xD)  
Bueno, me queda mucho por aprender, así que me gustaría que me ayudaseis en el proceso, si es posible.  
Un review, una lista de "que me ha gustado, que puedes mejorar" y contentos.

Creo que este es un ejemplo de lo que en alquimia se llama… _**"Intercambio equivalente"**_ ¿No?

Yo aumento la calidad de los fics y tú no te tienes que tragar porquerías en este fandom.

¡Gracias por leer!

Por: tantei lena haruno


End file.
